1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for notifying operational information in relation to a printer to a service person.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2006-163731, there is disclosed a technology for supporting work by a service person through the use of a terminal device, such as a head mounted display (HMD).
Meanwhile, it has been considered to make use of such a technology using a terminal device in maintenance of a printer. In this case, however, in order to appropriately perform the maintenance of a printer, a service person is required to grasp operational information in relation to the printer. Thus, a technology that enables such a service person to, through the use of a terminal device, easily acquire the operational information in relation to the printer has been required.